


Voodoo Duke-craft

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Magic, Lee!Patton, Lee!Roman, M/M, Voodoo doll, lee!remus, lee!virgil, switch!deceit, switch!logan, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: An online article has been going around about a Voodoo doll craft for the risky people. Deceit, who comes across the article online, decides to ask Remus to make one for him. There was something he wanted to try out on the fellow sides...
Relationships: Deceit Sanders/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Voodoo Duke-craft

Remus came to the front of the yellow and black room, and knocked on the door. As he patiently waited for the door to open, Remus looked down at the liquid-free blood bag with the doll laying upside down in the bag. Along with the doll, was a bunch of heart-shaped pieces of felt with safety pins on them. There was a light blue heart, a dark blue heart, a red heart, a purple heart, and a yellow heart. Where was the green heart, you ask? Why, it was already pinned onto the voodoo doll! 

The door finally opened. As he predicted, it was Deceit. 

"Come in." Deceit tells him. Remus happily comes into the yellow-colored room, lined with snakes, Law and Order posters and Judge Judy posters. 

"I brought you the doll. Here it is!" Remus said, pulling out of the blood bag and handing it to Deceit. The doll was made out of a sock-like material, with stitches around the head, around the shoulder and all the way down the back. Despite the doll coming from Remus, the doll appeared to be really well made! There were a pair of buttons sewed on for eyes, a mouth stitched on, a black square outline for the pinned hearts, and lastly: a small black button sewed on for the belly button. 

Deceit looked up from the doll. "And you're positive this thing actually works?" Deceit asked. 

"Yup! Positive. I tried it on myself before giving it to you, as you can see-" Remus said as he pointed at the green heart on the voodoo doll. "You can try it too, if you want." Remus suggested. 

Deceit tilted his head and looked at the doll. He lifted a finger, and poked the shoulder, just to test it. Out of the corner or his eye, Deceit noticed Remus swaying slightly to the side and holding his arm. Deceit, believing he was just acting, began poking near the belly area of the doll. 

"Uhuh, Deceit- AAAH! NO, DON'T DO THAT! AAAAEEEEHEHEHE!" Remus begged, doubling over in a fit of laughter. 

Deceit gasped and removed his finger. "Wow! It does work!" Deceit reacts. Deceit continued poking Remus's belly, even going as far as to give Remus's belly a little scratch. 

"EEEEhehehe! Deceheheit- AAAHAHAHA! NOHOHO BEHEHELLY BUHUTTOHOHON!" Remus yelled, falling over onto the floor. 

"I suppose this works really well. I will use this voodoo doll to my advantage. Thank you, Remus." Deceit said with a grin. After giving Remus another tickle on the belly, Deceit touched the glowing green felt heart to turn it off. When it was off, Deceit removed the heart pin and placed it in his pocket along with the other pins. 

With everything in place, Deceit was ready to start tormenting the other sides. He left his room and closed the door, allowing Remus to process the mistake he'd made in his room. 

Deceit walked around, looking for potential contenders. While walking down the hall, Deceit gazed his eyes upon a light blue-clothed figure. Recognizing who it was, Deceit his behind a wall and grabbed the light blue heart out of his pocket. Opening the pin, Deceit inserted the pin into the black felt, and closed it up. Now, if it truly worked, Patton should be bonded with the voodoo doll. Just as a test, Deceit gave Patton's neck a little flutter with his finger. 

From a few feet into the living room, Patton let out a yelp of surprise. Deceit looked at Patton from the wall and watched as Patton looked around the room, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Deceit smirked and began fluttering his fingers on Patton's neck for a little longer this time. 

"Eeep! Hehehehehe! Hahahaha!" Patton giggled, scrunching up his shoulders as he reached his arms back to grab whatever was tickling his neck. Weirdly enough, Patton couldn't feel anything on his neck! His neck was bare! 

Deceit began tickling the sides of the doll's neck, fluttering his index finger on both sides of the neck one side at a time. Right side, left side. Right side, left side...

Patton squealed as his back fell onto the couch. "EEEEHehehehehehehe!" Patton giggled more, flapping his hands absolutely everywhere around his head. 

Next, Deceit stopped his fingers and began poking Patton's belly button with breaks in between each poke. 

"NOOHOHoho! What is gohoHOHOING OHOHON?!" Patton asked out loud. Deceit held in a giggle as he began fluttering the finger as he poked. "AAAAAH! NUUHUHUHUHU! NOHOhoho tihiHIHIHICKLES! Nohohoho TIHIHihihickles!" Patton begged to the thin air around him. Patton knew it sounded silly to talk to the air. But, how else was he supposed to tell something invisible to stop tickling him? 

To lessen the tickles a little, Deceit moved his fingers to the outside of the belly button and began drawing light circles around the doll's black button. 

"Hehehehehe! Ohohokahahay...thahahat's behehehetteheheher..." Patton said out loud. To make things feel a little better, Deceit turned the doll around and gave it a hug. 

Patton smiled as he felt physically hugged by an invisible pair of arms. It felt so warm and snug. Like being held by a security blanket. But amidst his calming hug, Patton began giggling again at the feeling of up to 8 light nails, teasing and fluttering his belly skin. 

Patton squealed in surprise. "WhohoHOHOHOAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHahahait!" Patton begged, kicking and squirming as much as he could. Though the invisible arms were snug, they weren't physically able to stop from squirming every which way. So, Patton took advantage of this ability and squirmed absolutely everywhere he could on the couch. 

Deceit allowed his mouth to morph into a toothy smile as he moved his tickly fingers over to the sides of the doll's belly. 

"EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE! NAHAHAT THEHEHERE! PLEHEHEHEHEASE NAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHERE!" Patton begged. Now, Patton was lying on the couch, aggressively kicking his legs and rocking side to side to cope with the unstoppable tickles. Deceit's mischief had just left him at this point. Deceit was actually really enjoying making Patton laugh like this. He was keeping it a mystery, sure, but it was really fun seeing Patton laugh and squirm on the couch. 

Soon though, Deceit needed to give Patton a break. He did not want Patton to pass out, after all. So, Deceit stopped the tickles and rubbed the phantom tickles off of Patton. Then, Deceit proceeded to hug the doll for a few minutes, to make Patton feel comfortable after the tickle attack. As he hugged the doll, Deceit watched as Patton practically melted into the touch. It was here, that Deceit discovered something new about Patton: He's touch-starved. If he were used to touch, Patton would be eventually squirming for him to let go. But, Patton was perfectly comfortable with being cuddled. If Deceit didn't have anything to do, he would've definitely stayed to hug Patton for a lot longer. 

But, he had things to do. So, Deceit pressed the felt heart and allowed it to stop glowing (bonding to Patton). Then, Deceit removed the heart pin and went onto his merry way. Deceit walked around for a bit, and came across another side. Deceit hid in the room across from the red-doored room. The room belonged to Roman, who was admiring himself in the mirror. Deceit rolled his eyes, but smiled as he pulled out the red felt heart. Attaching the felt heart to the black square, Deceit allowed the heart a few seconds to bond with Roman. 

A couple seconds later, the red heart fabric began glowing. This meant that the heart was now fully bonded with Roman! When Deceit saw this, he calmly lifted up the arm and lifted his finger. He brought the finger down to the doll's armpit, and began scratching. 

Roman - who had been posing in the mirror with his arm up behind his head - squealed and slammed his arm down as he bursted into laughter. Roman leaned backwards and struggled to keep his balance as he laughed somewhat forcefully. 

"Whahahat thehe heheheck?! WHYHYHY?! WHAHAHAT IHIHIHIS GOHOHOING OHOHOHOHON?!" Roman shouted. 

Deceit smirked as he watched, and began to dig a little deeper into the doll's armpit. 

"EEEEEEEEEK! WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHOHOHOEHEHEVER YOHOHOU AHAHAHARE, STAHAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIT!" Roman shouted. 

Deceit's eyes widened. He did NOT know Roman was THIS ticklish on his armpits. Deceit decided not to attack the second armpit, and instead went for the feet. Deceit removed his finger and placed it onto the bottoms of the doll's feet. Deceit started scratching under the left foot first. 

"Ohohohoho NOOOHOHOHO! HOHOHOHOW?! Ihihihi hahahahave SHOHOHOHOES OHOHOHON!" Roman yelled amidst his laughter. Deceit smirked and only moved his scratching fingers over to the right foot. "WHAHAHAT IHIHIHIHIS hahahahappehehenihihing?!" Roman asked as he hopped around to get away from the tickly feeling under his right foot. 

Deceit giggled and tried tickling two spots at once: the doll's left armpit and the doll's right foot. Roman's eyes practically bulged out of his skull. Roman fell backwards onto the ground, and rolled around manically. "NAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOHOHOHOHOO TIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHISH! STOP IT! STAHAHAHAHAP!" Roman shouted. 

Roman was freaking out. Thank god no one was seeing this! How would anyone react to him screaming in laughter at nothing, and rolling around like a wiggle worm?! He would NEVER be able to live that down! How was this even HAPPENING?! Was there an invisible person around him?! Was Remus messing with him?!?! WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

But, all the thoughts left Roman's mind the moment both armpits got attacked. Roman let out a SUPER high-pitched scream, and fell into wheezy, silent laughter! Who's tickling him?! And WHY HIS DEATH SPOT?! HOW ABOUT NO!! 

"KNOHOHOHOHOCK IHIHIHIHIT OHOHOHOHOHOHOFF!" Roman begged. 

Deceit decided to listen to him and lessen the tickles dramatically. Deceit removed his fingers and decided to try a different tickle spot that Remus shared with Roman: the thighs. Deceit's fingers gave the doll's inner leg a little poke, before dragging his fingernail up and down, up and down, up and down the thigh. 

Roman let out some high-pitched giggles and hopped around like a jumpy bunny. "EeeeEEEEEEEHEHEHEHE! Waiiihiihihit! Hehehehehehehe! Ihihihit TIHIHIHICKLES!" Roman giggled a little more softly, hugging his knees and kicking his feet as he coped with the tweaked ticklish spot. 

Deceit covered his mouth to silently giggle, before adding a second finger to the doll's thigh. Roman let go of his knees and allowed himself to kick his legs as he rolled around and covered his face with his hands. Roman's giggles were now being muffled from his hands, which only slightly lessened the volume. Fortunately for Deceit, Roman's laughter was still adorable when covered, as when his giggles were uncovered! 

Deceit soaked up as much of Roman's giggles as he could, before moving onto the left thigh. Deceit wiggles his fingers onto the doll's thigh very softly. Despite one's belief with soft tickles, Roman's giggles didn't die down! In fact, they almost got a little louder! Deceit's very light fingernail tickles were almost teasy in a way! This made Roman's face heat up in embarrassment. "Plehehehehease! Ihihihi cahahahahan't tahahahahake ihihihit! Ihihihit's sohohoho ticklyhy, and ihihihit's wohohohohorse thahahat Ihihihi cahahahan't seehehehehe whehehehere yohohou'll strihihihike nehehext!" Roman explained through his never ending giggles. 

Deceit raised an eyebrow. 'worse when you can't see'? Now, Deceit was really intrigued. In a test of curiousity, Deceit decided to flutter only one finger, on the doll's left thigh for a few seconds before moving his finger to the left thigh. He would keep switching back and forth, tickling softly but teasily. Then, Deceit moved his fingers over to Roman's armpit, and began switching between right armpit, and left thigh. This just made Roman's giggles and laughter jump all over the place. 

"NOHOHOHohohoho! NOHOHO swihihihIHIHICHING SPOHOhohohots! Thihihis is CRAHAHAHAZYYYY! IHihihihi'm tohohohoho tihihihicklihihish fohohor thihihihIHIHIHIS!!" Roman begged. His laughter would die down into giggles for a while, before growing into even MORE laughter! It was so strange and unpredictable! Whoever this was, was EVIL and should be given PUNISHMENT for such cruel tickle tactics! 

But thankfully for Roman, this 'evil' tickler was also merciful! Deceit removed his fingers from the doll, and gave the doll a hug to make him feel better. Roman gasped at the sudden feeling of invisible arms wrapping around him, but froze in place to allow the hidden arms to hug him. 

After a couple seconds of hugging, Deceit let go of the doll and pressed on the heart to turn it off. When it stopped glowing, Deceit removed the red pin, placed it in his pocket and went on his way to find the next victim. 

After going up the stairs, Deceit came across Virgil's room. He looked inside and saw Virgil just listening to death metal music. Wanting to make Virgil look a little happier, Deceit pulled out the purple heart pin and opened up the pin. When it was inserted, Deceit watched as the purple heart slowly got brighter, and brighter, until it was completely bonded with Virgil! 

Now: Knowing Virgil most of his life, Deceit knew that these tickles needed to be tame and calming all at once. He couldn't go hard on him at all, or else he will really regret it. Even though he could easily get away with it using the Voodoo doll tactic, he still wanted to make him happy, not make him feel miserable. So, Deceit started off really soft with some calm, belly tickles. He began carefully and lightly scratching the doll's belly. 

Virgil -not expecting a sudden fluttery feeling on his side- suddenly jumps, lets out a squeak and instinctively scoots away from the touch. "Aaahahaha! What-...hello?" Virgil asks, unable to see anyone in the room. Whatever had happened, wasn't happening anymore. So, Virgil relaxed and laid himself back down onto the bed. A few moments later, the fluttering feeling came back! Virgil gasped and bursted into giggles. "Eehehehehe! Gehehehet ohohout ohohohohof thehehere!" Virgil begged. Virgil zipped off his jacket and lifted up his shirt...Funny...No bugs? Were they invisible? Virgil felt around his belly and found that his belly was as bare as can be! 

Meanwhile, Deceit was allowing Virgil to figure out bits of the puzzle before allowing his finger to return. When he felt ready, Deceit turned the doll around and started fluttering his finger on the other side of the doll's belly. Deceit listened as Virgil bursted into giggles and covered them up with his hand. Deceit giggled to himself and added another finger, to force his hand off his mouth. 

"PFFffffhahahahahaha!" Virgil let out, spitting into his hand before removing it and pounding his fist into the bed. "Whyhyhyhy ihihis thihihihis hahahahappehehenihing?!" Virgil asked. Deceit smirked and continued lightly tickling the belly, making sure to give him poke-filled breaks to not overwhelm him. "Hehehehehe! Ihit tihiHIHICKLES- OHGEEHEHEHEHEZ! HAHAHAhahahaha! Nohohoho pohohokes- NO POHOHOHOHOKES! IHIHIHI dohohon't LIHIHIHIhihike thehehehEHEHEHEM!" Virgil warned. 

Deceit kept that in mind and instead removed his fingers completely to give him a break. Virgil took great advantage of the break, and took in some deep breaths. It didn't take long for his energy to come back thankfully, due to how easy Deceit was on him. Virgil sighed with a smile, and grabbed his headphones to place them on his head. But, just as he put his headphones on, a fluttery feeling started up on Virgil's ear! 

Virgil threw his headphones off his head and squealed as he swatted at his ear. "Wahahahait! Nahahahat agahahahahain! Ihihihit tihihihickles!" Virgil begged. Deceit ignored this part though, and only moved his fluttery fingers to the other side of the doll. Virgil squealed and began swatting at the left ear! "EEEehehehehear tihihihickles! Toooohohohohoho tihihihicklihihish!" Virgil reacted, flopping his back onto the bed desperately and kicking his legs. 

Deceit's smirk got larger as he tickled the different parts of Virgil's ears. The back of the ears, the front of the ear, the top of the ear flap itself, and even the bit of skull behind the ear was really ticklish! Virgil was giggling madly, shaking his head back and forth and kicking his legs. He was so confused! How were his ears being tickled right now?! Was it some kind of witchcraft?! Virgil just didn't understand. And, to make matters worse, he couldn't properly think with his ears being tickled and teased! 

Deceit actually planned it that way. He knew that too many physical distractions would stop his spiraling head. This was for the best. 

What was also for the best, Deceit thought, was for Virgil to get another break. Deceit removed his fingers, forever this time, and allowed Virgil to breath again. Then, Deceit placed his arms around the doll and gave the doll a nice, snug hug. 

Virgil gasped and suddenly smiled when he felt the feeling of a nice warm hug surrounding him. Virgil didn't fully understand where the hug-feeling was coming from, but it was enjoyable! Virgil happily snuggled into his bed and cuddled himself into the invisible hug. Is this God hugging him? Is God capable of hugging people at random? If so, wow! Of all the people to hug, God chose him?! Virgil mentally celebrated that accomplishment. 

When Deceit felt ready, he let go of the doll and removed the felt heart when ready. He put the felt heart into his pocket, and walked around. Only two more people to go! 

Deceit looked around the house, trying to pinpoint the closest side to Deceit. That side appeared to be Logan! Oh boy! Deceit was REALLY excited for this session. Logan is known for showing very little emotion, so finding Logan's ticklish spots and getting him to laugh could be a game-changer! 

Deceit walked towards the extra room that was created for Logan in the mind palace: the Research laboratory. Thomas dedicated a room to Logan, and turned it into a library/lab room so he can research and explore things on his own. Logan had been spending literal hours in there, just exploring lots of astronomy things in his books. Deceit had caught Logan drawing out all the constellations around the globe, trying to figure out where exactly each constellation appeared in the sky. Logan had been drawing the Scorpio when Deceit laid his eyes on him. 

Using the maze of bookshelves located in the research lab, Deceit hid himself from Logan's watchful eyes. He carefully removed a singly book from the bookshelf, and took a peek in to see Logan's back. When the book was quietly placed down, Deceit removed the dark blue felt heart from his pocket and undid the pin. When the pin was inserted into the black square, Deceit waited for the felt heart to start glowing and bonding itself to Logan. When that was done, Deceit lifted his itchy finger to begin. 

Deceit was about to properly start tickling him, when he realized he could take advantage of this unique situation! Deceit calmly clicked the blue felt heart to stop it from glowing, and proceeded to look around the library for a certain kind of book. After a few minutes of quiet looking, Deceit soon found a book on the very subject he was looking for: voodoo magic. Using a nearby long stick, Deceit pushed the book off the shelf and allowed it to fall onto the floor with a loud, thick thud. 

"Huh?" Logan said out loud. Deceit hid himself deeper and deeper into the maze, to prevent himself from being spotted. Pretty soon, Logan heard footsteps coming closer and closer and closer...to the book that had fallen. Logan looked down at the book and read the front of it. 

[The Voodoo Doll Spellbook: A Compendium of Ancient Contemporary Spells and Rituals]

Logan bent down and picked up the book, and looked up to the empty little book hole amidst the medium-high shelf of books. Instead of putting the book back, Logan decided to lean against the library shelf and check it out for a bit. 

This was exactly what Deceit wanted. He just knew Logan could have his curiousity tricked into reading it. Deceit lifted up his finger, and clicked the heart again to activate the bonding of the doll with Logan. When it was 100% bonded, Deceit started off small. He placed his fingernail onto the shoulder of the doll, and drew a line down to the outside of the elbow and down to the doll's stump at the bottom, before removing the fingernail. 

Logan felt the very same line on his OWN arm! It started at the shoulder, and went down, down, down to the wrist! It was so freaky! The feeling was so foreign, yet...familiar all at once! It also caused chills to run down his spine. Logan paused his reading and looked at his arm. Logan examined it, and discovered a potential fear of his had come true: He's bonded to a voodoo doll! How did- Who in the world has a voodoo doll of HIM?! And WHY?! Logan couldn't understand it! 

Logan, growing more and more paranoid by the second, began to look around his room for hints of black magic or witchcraft. 

Deceit could immediately notice how stressed Logan was getting. So, to lessen his thoughts and send Serotonin into his brain, Deceit decided to try out different tickle spots on the doll's body. Depending on how he reacted, Deceit could use it to his advantage. 

Armpits:...nothing. Just a lift of the very arm, and a scratch. 

Belly:...Oh? A jump! And a smile! 

Belly button: Deceit watched Logan wrap his free arm around his middle and let out a squeal and a giggle. Success! 

Next: sides:...nothing. No even a flinch. 

Ribs:...no reaction, other than an eyebrow raise and the lift of both his arms. 

Hips: Logan guffawed and dropped the book! Logan curled in on himself and let out bundles of laughter! Logan ended up falling backwards onto his bottom amidst his sudden reaction. Great success! 

Next: thighs:... "HEY-" Logan shouted, slapping his own thigh to stop the feeling. "Don't touch." Logan warned. Deceit widened his eyes. That was a strange reaction...Deceit decided to try the lower part of his thighs. Logan squealed and began giggling in a high-pitched voice. "WAhahahahait! Whahahat dihihihihid Ihihi juhuhuhust sahahahahay?!" Logan asked, squeaking and squealing as he jumped around to cope with the tickly feeling. Verdict: Ticklish, but not recommended. 

Moving on: back of the knees:...A few giggles but that's it. Only a little ticklish. 

The calves: A large squeak left his mouth as he just collapsed onto the floor in mad giggles. Deceit watched as Logan's emotionless demeanor just crumbled, and allowed his to fall into such an adorable state only a lean nerd could fall into. 

Two more spots. 

Feet:...not ticklish. No reaction at all. 

Toes: Small giggle, that's it. 

Overall conclusion: Capable of being tickled, though spots are minimal. 

Deceit decided to go back to the first tickle spot he discovered: the belly button. Deceit placed his fingernail into the black button on the doll. Almost immediately, Logan bursted into more giggles and began kicking his feet. Deceit liked seeing this reaction. It was kinda cute! So, Deceit kicked it up a notch! He placed his pinky finger onto the black button and began drawing circles around the outside of the black button on the doll. 

"Baaaahahahahaha! Whohoho ahahahare yohohohohou! Shohohow yohohohoursehehehelf!" Logan ordered amidst his giggling. Deceit decided to ignore his order for now, and kept on tickling Logan with his pinky finger. Logan only continued to helplessly giggle and kick as he held onto his middle. This was so weird! "Whyhyhy ahahahare you dohohohoihihing thihihis?! Ihihihi dohohon't gehehehehet ihihihit!" Logan asked further. Deceit continued to ignore him and instead, chose to focus on another spot. 

Deceit moved his pinky finger off the black button, and moved his index finger and thumb onto the doll's right hip. "Uuh-...Please! That's my worst spot! I'm begging you!" Logan begged. Deceit lifted an eyebrow. If Deceit wouldn't have known better, it would've sounded like Logan WANTED to be tickled on his hips! So, Deceit did the one thing he 'begged' for: He squeezed Logan's hip. "No! NO! NOOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHI SAHAHAHAID PLEHEHEHEHEASE! DIHIHIHIDN'T IHIHI?!" Logan asked. 

It was here, that Deceit decided to walk out from behind the book shelves and in front of Logan. "Indeed, it is." Deceit said with a deep, intimidating voice. Logan opened his eyes and looked up at the figure in front of him. It was Deceit! "Deceit?! What are you do-" Logan started, before pausing his sentence as he noticed the item in his hand. "...You!" Logan reacted, jumping up to confront him. "YOU'RE the one with the voodoo doll!" Logan confronted. 

"Indeed I am. Are you surprised?" Deceit asked. 

Logan put a hand in his pocket. "Yes...I suppose I am. I can see the chances of Remus using this, as much more likely than seeing you with the doll. Then again though...You are capable of manipulation..." Logan explained. 

"Manipulation? Don't you mean..." Deceit started, before lifting up the doll and his finger. "...exposing the truth?" Deceit corrected, ready to tickle Logan when needed. 

Logan's face visibly morphed into fear. He clenched his teeth nervously. 

"It is very well known that even the emotionless beings of the world have feelings as well. How they express them is completely up to them. You, however, choose to show almost all the emotions at least once, except for one thing: You refuse to laugh. I don't understand that." Deceit explained. 

Logan resorted to his usual monotone act. "What...is there to understand? I don't laugh." Logan explained. 

Deceit narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat as he brought the doll in front of him and fluttered his finger on the doll's black belly button. Logan quickly covered his mouth with his hand and clenched his other fist to stop the impulsive action. Oh no...He's determined to make Logan laugh! 

"Oh, NOW you cover up your laugh. Let me not remind you that a few seconds ago, you were freely giggling and rolling on the floor." Deceit reminded. Logan's eyes widened in fear and shock. He SAW THAT?! OH SHIT! "Now: Since you refuse to laugh, I can make you squirm on the floor until you break. Don't deny it Logan: I have the means to do so." Deceit explained. 

Logan, growing angry at the dominance Deceit had created over the logical side, Logan ran and attempted to grab the doll right out of his hand. But nope! Deceit dodged it and squeezed Logan's hip as he ran backwards away from the angry side. Not expecting his hips to be attacked so abruptly, Logan made a whining sound and doubled over desperately. 

"Not a bad attempt. But, you're gonna have to try a little harder, in order to get this thing out of my hands." Deceit warned. 

Logan attempted to glare at the evil side, but the glare quickly failed him as the doll's belly button AND hip was attacked at the same time. Logan let out a muffled yelp and fell onto the ground. 

"Interesting: Despite your logical nature, you seemed to believe that 'giving me a glare while I'm using voodoo magic on you', will help you in any manner. Yet: it doesn't." Deceit teased logically. "You know what would be the most logical thing to do right now? Laugh. Laugh it all out. Let out every pent up piece of laughter in those lungs of yours." Deceit suggested. "Because if you don't now, then holding them in will only get harder and harder for you to do. Let's face it Logan: Whether it's sooner or later, you WILL let out your laughter for me." Deceit continued to beat Logan down with his own logic. 

Logan squeezed his eyes shut and helplessly began to let titters out of his mouth. "See? You're beginning to break now. It's probably because I'm using an illogical strategy to get you to laugh. No matter how much you laugh, you will never be able to truly understand: Why does a person laugh when they're tickled? And, where does it come from?" Deceit proceeded to tease in a logical matter. 

Logan, not able to take it anymore, finally lets out his laughter. "GAHAHAHAHAhahahaha! Deceheheheheit! Dohohohohon't!" Logan bursted out. Logan's pent up laughter pretty quickly turned into his regular giggles. 

"Wow! 2 minutes and 30 seconds! Impressive! Yet, at the same time: unimpressive." Deceit reacted. 

Logan rolled back and forth on the floor and kicked his feet wildly, unable to handle the foreign tickles he was experiencing. This was from a doll! A DOLL! HOW WAS THIS EFFECTING HIM SO MUCH?! 

"Hohohohohow?! Ihihihi dohohon't uhuhuhundeheherstahand!" Logan reacted, still kicking his feet. 

"How, you ask? Well, that's simple really: You happened to be born with a collection of nerve ending around multiple spots. But, to narrow it down: your hips-" Deceit squeezed his hips. "your belly button-" Deceit booped his belly button with his pinky. "and..." Deceit said with a smirk, before placing his fluttering fingers onto the doll's inner part of the upper leg. "...Your thighs." Deceit concluded. 

Logan let out a squeal and threw his head back with a long, loud cackle. He was kicking his legs in mad desperation at this point, and letting out the most genuinely strong laughter that Deceit had ever come across! It was light-hearted, a little goofy, yet very contagious! Deceit couldn't even help chuckling along with him! 

"Goodness gracious! Ihi think you have the best laughter yet! And I've gotten all the sides already!" Remus reacted. 

Logan couldn't help his reaction at all! He couldn't change it either! Logan's cheeks, against all circumstances, had turned a light red hue! He was blushing! Deceit couldn't believe his eyes! "Do my eyes deceive me?! Is the logical side...blushing?" Deceit asked. 

Logan shook his head as he laughed. "NOhohohoho! Ihihihi'm NAHAHAHAHAT!" Logan yelled. 

"Oh, you're not? Then what would we call this redness on your face?" Deceit asked as he removed his fingers from the doll's thighs and caressed the doll's cheek. Though Logan's laughter quickly died down, Logan's head moved with the invisible hand and giggles still stayed to fill the room with laughter another hour. Deceit tilted his head as he tried something. Deceit tried fluttering his fingers on the jawline and the back of Logan's ear...Just to see how he'd react. 

Surprisingly, Logan's giggles heightened slightly as he curled into the strange, but comfortable touch. It was almost a melting spot for Logan. How cute! 

"It would seem that Logan has something that everyone lacks according to my knowledge: A melting spot. You, Logan, are capable of melting into a certain ticklish spot...Almost as if you like it. Do you like it?" Logan explained. 

Logan only continued to giggle, as the bonded doll's ear was lightly tickled and teased with the glove-free finger. Logan didn't want to answer that question. He was NEVER going to answer such an embarrassing question! 

Though...Logan's reputation had been left in tatters minutes before this...so...it wouldn't hurt, right? 

"Fihihihine...Ihihi lihihihike ihihit..." Logan admitted. 

Deceit smirked. "I knew it!" he reacted, still giving Logan's ears ticklish, cute little treatment. 

Logan didn't protest. He actually didn't mind it! It felt really calming for him. And, to be further honest, it felt good to finally let out years of pent up laughter. Who knew laughing was one thing he was lacking all his life?! 

Eventually though, Deceit had to give him a break. Deceit removed his fingers and pressed down the felt heart to stop it from bonding. When it stopped bonding, Deceit removed the dark blue felt heart and put it away in his pocket. 

Logan narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "What...How does this work?" Logan asked, grabbing a random heart and ripping it out of Deceit's pocket. 

"Hey! Give that back!" Deceit yelled. Logan looked down at it, and smirked. It was a yellow felt heart. Deceit's bonding heart...

Logan held the felt heart up into the air. "Come and get it then!" Logan teased. Deceit fell for it, and attempted to jump up and get it. But, Logan grabbed the voodoo doll from Deceit's hand and ran a few steps from Deceit. With the voodoo doll in his hand and the yellow heart in his other hand, Logan could get Deceit back. Only...one problem: 

"How does this doll work? Do I have to clip the heart onto the...black square where the heart location appears to be?" Logan asked. 

"Would you like me to show you?" Deceit asked, reaching for the doll. 

"NO!" Logan yelled, sliding backwards further away from the snake. "I- Nevermind. I can do it myself." Logan added, before undoing the pin. Logan slipped the pin into the fabric of the black square and closed the pin. When it was attached, Logan let the heart do its thing. 

...Only...it didn't. It wouldn't glow, like it would with Deceit...

"What? Why isn't it working? Is it on the right spot?" Logan asked, poking it and fiddling with it. 

Deceit lifted a hand. "Yes...It's on the right spot." Deceit told him. 

Logan continued to keep poking it. Then, Logan tried lifting it up to see if there was a hidden button! Unbeknownst to Logan, his touching and accidental holding of his touch, was activating the yellow heart! "Look!" Deceit reacted. Logan looked at the felt heart, and widened his eyes. "Oh! There we go!" Logan reacted. 

As the doll bonded with Deceit's body, the doll began to recreate Deceit's scales, using a different kind of fabric! Logan raised his eyebrows in shock and lifted the doll up to Deceit's face and looked at the comparison: It was a mirrored image of Deceit's scales! What in the world-

Logan decided to test it. He lifted up his finger, and tried dragging a fingernail down the doll's right, scaly side. Deceit gasped and hugged his side, showing off a wobbly smile and curling in a little. 

"Fascinating..." Logan reacted. Deceit looked up and watched in horror as Logan squeezed up and down the doll's side. Deceit squealed through his toothy smile and let out a few high-pitched giggles. 

"You know: For an intimidating and sneaky side, you have a very high-pitched giggle." Logan reacted. Deceit only squealed in reply and continued to curl himself further. "How cruel of me...using such a powerful piece of black magic, for such a simple little reason. kinda makes you regret your previous actions...doesn't it Deceit?" Logan continued to tease. 

To try and get his laughter out quicker, Logan tried squeezing his side a little harder! 

"You...l-little...SHIT! AAAAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHO NOOOHOHOHO!" Deceit yelled, before bursting into loud, high-pitched laughter. Deceit leaned himself against the shelf sideways, smiling widely as he let out his compulsive laughter. 

"There we go! That wasn't so hard. Was it?" Logan asked. 

"YOHOHOU'RE SOHOHOHO DEHEHEHEAD!" Deceit yelled through his strong and overpowering laughter. 

"Ohoho...I'm just getting started! What about these feet, eh?" Logan asked as he brought his wiggly fingers to Deceit's feet. "Are your feet ticklish as well?" Logan asked, switching feet as he tickled. 

"NO! NONONONOHOHOHO! LOGAN! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!" Deceit shouted, his laughter getting a little louder. 

"Please? I don't understand what you mean by please..." Logan admitted as he switched to the right foot. 

"PLEHEHEHEASE NOHOHOHO MOHOHOHORE!" Deceit begged. It was around this moment that Deceit's knees buckled and Deceit's back came sliding down the shelf. 

"Oh, alright. I suppose I can give you a break from the feet." Logan compromised and removed his fingers. Deceit happily took the break and tried to replace as much oxygen as he could through his body. 

But, Logan wasn't done yet. Not by a long shot. 

Before he knew it, Deceit was laughing up a storm! Logan had discovered his ticklish armpits and was lightly teasing them with his fingernails. If that wasn't bad enough, Logan had discovered another bad spot on his body: The back of his ribs! 

"EEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIT'S SOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUCH! TOHOHOHOHOO MUHUHUHUHUCH! IHIHIHI'M BEHEHEHEHEGIHIHING YOHOHOHOU!" Deceit had begged. Logan was only pushing on the ribs! Logan didn't even wanna KNOW what would happen if he squeezed both sides of his ribs! So, Logan left that part aside for later. 

Deceit got stuck in Logan's ticklish wonders for a good 30 minutes. Deceit was completely warn out from all the tickles. Which, how was that fair! Deceit had treated the others really well! Why did HE get the rough tickles?! Well, that's simple: 

What goes around, always comes around...ESPECIALLY if it's a snake's doing...

**Author's Note:**

> I have been SUPER into voodoo magic as of late...It's so mysterious! So, don't be surprised if any future tickle fics come up, involving the evil little dolls. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> And Happy Birthday Thomas Sanders! I hope you had a great birthday today!


End file.
